mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers:Determination
Determination, or "Transformers:(The) Return Of Shegirl" (s). (See Defiance, Destiny, and Vengeance, I felt like doing another series, and bringing back one of my protagonists. No, not Walker or Xexong J'inn.) Characters: Autobots of Shegirl: * Shegirl. '''The female leader of the Autobots. She was once a promise-filled young ballerina before the war, but that has all changed. She has led numerous other Autobot teams against many arch-nemeses. She also possesses a special T-Cog which allows her to transform into whatever she desires. * '''Shadowglare. '''Shegirl's loyal hand. She was on the planet Earth before Shegirl and was knocked into a Stasis Coma. Her name refers to the fact that she uses her black beam guns, amongst other Energy weaponry that she has in her arsenal (It also plainly sounds cool, also she was an Emo before the war). She is a jack-of-all-trades and transforms into a Chevrolet Camaro. * '''Sklodonas. The teams' medic. He also serves as the scientist of the group. He was still a doctor before the war, and is worried about his leader, and her hand's safety, as he doesn't want them to 'act like heroes' and die. Besides this, he is very 'goofy' (As I'd like to put it) and jokes around most of the time. He transforms into a Tow truck. * Safeguard. '''It is unknown what he actually does, but it is known that 'he does the very best at his job.' (Kinda like Wolverine, eh, eh?) He mainly would like to stun or capture his enemies, and is known for carrying a shield into battle. He transforms into a praying mantis which is gigantic and actually is 'a preying mantis'. * '''Enclodia. '''She is a very quiet Autobot though isn't one to be messed with as she is the brawler of the group. She would actually also serve as the 'damsel in distress' (Like Chromia did in New Beginnings) at times. She transforms into a Teal and Black Pontiac Solstice. '''Other Autobots: * Targeter. (Altmode: Silver and Green Dodge Challenger) A very skilled marksman, and friend of Shegirl's. He chose to stay on Cybertron. Before the war, he was a bounty-hunter. Unlike Lockdown of old, he would rather do his job not for money, but for the same Goody-Goody reasons as Batman. Sometimes, he touches down on Earth to aid Shegirl. * Fix-It.(Altmode: Gold, Red and Orange Ford GT) She is good with machinery and also good with a taser. She doesn't like to see her comrades die and is very emotional. She was on Earth for a bit with Shegirl's hand, but decided to return to her homeworld, Cybertron. * Sprain. (Altmode: Green and Yellow Harley-Davidson) He is a good fighter when it comes to Melee and Hand-to-hand. He just chooses to wield an axe. He joined Fix-It on Earth, but felt very homesick afterward and returned. * Spotter. (Altmode: Blue and Military-Green Ladybug (A reference to Lacheas..)) She is a good spy, hacker, and saboteur and also an archer and magic-user. She was on Earth, with her old teammates though her squad died (like flies) and she returned back. Autobots/Maximals of Importance: * Savior. '''Savior makes a cameo here and visits sometimes. We all know what he transforms into, his colorscheme, and his backstory. We just don't call him Jazz here and he transforms into a Firetruck.. Oops, I did it. Scrap. He also is the strongest character (If we don't count Primal, The Great or Him/Sasha Fierce, the two gods.) here. '''Autobot drones: * Autoroopers. '''They used to be police officers before the war, but were heavily experimented with by '''Sklodonas. Now they're just Decepticons' cannon fodder. They transform into mainly Mazda's but into any car. Intro-cons: * Megatronia. A female Megatron of another Universe. (And not that Megatronia from what Hasbro's doing now..) She has fought Shegirl, but thinks she is weak. She is good at deceiving and betraying others. She transforms into a Grey and Darker grey Jeep Wrangler. (Borrowing that altmode from someone, lmao.) * Creamer. '''Leader of the Intro-cons, but now Second-In-Command to '''Megatronia. He transforms into a Flashlight, and has a Beige and Blue colorscheme. He would later team up with Shegirl's new team against Megatronia. He has a stereotypical nerd accent. He's called creamer because he's beige. Kinda like Ventreus. (I'll probably put him in the next series as I like his character.) * Swiftshift. '''He is a very paranoid Intro-con, who always thinks someone's coming to kill him at '''any minute. He, before the war, served as a messenger. He is very loyal to Creamer and transforms into a Yellow and Brown Ford Mustang. * Steepbend(er). '''He is all about those big guns. He also has anger issues and serves as the Intro-cons' Weapons specialist. He transforms into a Red and Buff APC. (Armored Personnel Carrier.) * '''Flatline. She transforms into a Blue and White semi-truck and basically is a swordsman. She is very sneaky and ninja-like but also very talkative and noisy. Her trailer transforms into a manned cannon turret-type thing, or its on her person, giving her wings and a secondary sword-pack. * Zygbit(-E). '''He transforms into a tablet and serves the Intro-cons when it comes to being their Stealth and Spec Ops warrior. He also monitors their base's security. Sometimes his name has an '-E' in it, sometimes it doesn't, and also he's happy with his job and doesn't want to move up the ranks. * '''Xzerias. '''She transforms into a dodo bird. (The dumbest creature ever. Lmao.) Even though she transforms into the dumbest animal Mankind has ever seen, she is the smartest Intro-con in the faction and serves as their Scientist, Mathematician and Medic. Her name is obviously a homophone with 'Serious'. * '''Akram. '''He serves as the stereotypical Middle-Eastern Intro-con, his actual role is Decepticon Architect. He transforms into a catapult and is sometimes partnered with '''Flatline for some odd reason. He actually is a bit of a pacifist and wishes not to fight the Autobots. He is capable of many innovative ideas. Other Decepticons: * Shoplift. '''The Decepticon thief. She isn't loyal to either '''Megatronia or Creamer, and also decided to stay on Cybertron. She is also a kleptomaniac. She transforms into a Green and Black forklift, and is particularly skilled with Maces, Staffs, and firearms. * Lacelock. '''The Decepticon monarch. She transforms into an all gold Rolls-Royce and basically already is Decepticon Leader, though Megatronia ignores royalty. She also humbly gave her position as leader to '''Megatronia. * Crankcase. '''Another thief, and known pre-war bank robber. He transformed into a red and grey armored truck. He takes himself too seriously, though this is deserved as he is a criminal mastermind which '''Shoplift tries to emulate but fails spectacularly. He also enjoys fireworks (secretly) and is good with a grenade launcher. * Gloelira. '''She's the master of the skies, and enjoys flying. The Green, Red and Blue fembot served as the Ground Commander ironically and despised her role. She had gotten her revenge on them, and now is known to be one not to mess with as she also has a very long mischievous streak. Her favorite weapons are two pistols that also function as flamethrowers. She transforms into a Sukhoi. '''Intro-con Drones: * Beaners. They are all a set of drones which are all female. They transform into Red, Blue, Purple, Pink, and even BLACK Jets and Cars. They were made by Creamer, and their drone type's name is supposed to sound offensive. Decepticons/Predacons of Importance: * Swampscream. '''Another Cybertronian Alumni. We already know him, and if you don't, he's a French decepticon and Predacon who either transforms into a speedboat, or a crocodile, and also a jet. He's another seeker. '''Other Characters: * Marlboro Wheeljack. He also makes cameos, and serves as an Easter Egg. * Flamestreak(er). He transforms into a lighter and could manipulate Fire, and things related to it though he would rather use a flamethrower. He is also a gender-switch character. * Rogue. '''The female X-Man may come to mind, but this is not she. This other Rogue is female though, and is very traitorous and secretive. She also has a special T-Cog but would rather transform into a stock car. She mostly aligns with the Decepticons and is also a jack-of-all-trades. * '''Entropy. The Mary Sue character also makes a small cameo for like four minutes where she gets killed by Savior. * '''Athorpy. '''The Unicron/or neutral- aligned fembot who transforms into an Emperor Penguin. She is rather skilled with a blade. She uses two female mini-cons named Mirror and Leaper. She formerly was both an Autobot and Decepticon but betrayed the factions when she became repelled with them. She now sets out to destroy both factions with righteous indignation. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021